


The Roles He Plays

by maidmer



Category: Smosh
Genre: Angst, Crush, Drabble, Falling In Love, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, Unrequited Love, angsty, really short, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidmer/pseuds/maidmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian couldn’t pinpoint the moment he knew he was absolutely and completely enamored with Anthony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roles He Plays

Falling in love with him wasn’t the shock of a cold swimming pool in the summer, or the rumbling excitement of a plane taking off. It wasn’t the straight drop on a rollercoaster, it wasn’t drinking for the sake of getting drunk.  
It was so much softer, slower than that.  
Falling in love with him was the gentle laps of waves of the riverbank. The gradual spread of colors across the sky in the morning. The faint smell of coffee brewing. The whispered words of love before falling asleep.  
The state of loving him didn’t start suddenly.  
In fact, Ian couldn’t pinpoint the moment he knew he was absolutely and completely enamored with Anthony.  
The problem with this leisurely descent into love was, if he couldn’t determine when he began to Love Anthony, he didn’t think he could start to Not-So-Much Love Anthony.  
Thus he continued to feel like a Second-Rate Best Friend, unknowingly being the Bitter One-Sided Crush.  
Ian knew if he didn’t stop this, their friendship would fall apart.  
And it wouldn’t be an abrupt end.  
It has always been Ian and Anthony, and if one half of said duo declared their love to the other, their life couldn’t continue as it had.  
And because neither of them were capable of talking things through, the potential confession would hang heavy in the air, festering until one of them couldn’t take it anymore.  
That is how it would go.  
So he kept on acting (something he was making a living off of), and tried to be the best Strictly Platonic  
And Good Best Friend there ever was, when all Ian wanted to be was the Best Friend Who Is Dating Their Best Friend.  
These roles, the current ones and (hopefully) future ones were, bit by bit, tearing Ian apart.  
Whenever Anthony grinned, unabashedly letting joy leak out of his every pore, that was when the Falling In Love turned into Very Slowly And Very Painfully Breaking Apart.


End file.
